fatecrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker (Fate/Crossover - Wolverine)
Human Mutant |age = 137+ |gender = Male |place of origin = Alberta, Canada |affiliation = X-Men Avengers |previous affiliation = Alpha Flight Weapon X |talents = Hunting, Tracking |natural enemy =Deadpool |image color = Yellow |servant classes = |armaments = Adamantium claws |spirit = Wolverine |master = ??? |alignment = Chaotic Good |strength = B+ |endurance = EX |agility = B++ |mana = C- |luck = C |n.phantasm = B+ |class skills = A- |personal skills = A+ Regeneration A A D A |noble phantasms = Adamantium Rage |likes = Beer, the wilderness|dislikes = Authority|height = 160 cm|weight = 136 kg (90.7 kg w/o adamantium skeleton)}} "I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice..." Berserker (バーサーカー, Bāsākā) Profile Identity Berserker's true identity is [[Wikipedia:en:Wolverine (character)|'James Howlett']], better known as Logan and the [[w:c:marvel:James Howlett (Earth-616)|'Wolverine']]. Born the son of wealthy farm owners John and Elizabeth Howlett in the 1880s, he witnessed the groundskeeper Thomas Logan kill his father, then killed him in return, but not before Thomas revealed with his dying breath that he was his true father, born out of wedlock. Fleeing his home, he adopted the name Logan and went on to fight in every major war since then, teaming up with the super soldier Captain America in WWII. He would then be discovered and recruited by a secret military program known as Weapon X, who bonded adamantium to his bones to turn him into a living weapon, giving him false memory implants. The experiments were successful, but Logan gave into his animal instincts and escaped, slaughtering his way out. He joined Canada's Department H and was sent out to confront the Hulk. He would later be recruited by Professor Charles Xavier to join his team of mutant superheroes, X-Men. He had since become one of the most prominent heroes in his world. Relationships [[Assassin (Fate/Zero Sense)|'Deadpool']] "Dammit... you again 'Pool?" [[Rider (Fate/Crossover - Ghost Rider)|'Ghost Rider']] "Hmph, didn't expect you to be here too, bub." [[Saber (Infinite Paths - Samurai Jack)|'Samurai Jack']] "Straight laced boy scout. Just like Cap." [[Archer (Fate/Crossover - Mikoto Misaka)|'Mikoto Misaka']] "Electromagnetic powers and attitude. You'd hit it off with Erik." [[Assassin (Fate/Crossover - Scorpion)|'Scorpion']] "If the Hand had more ninjas like you bub, I'd a' been in real trouble." Sesshōmaru "Healing sword? You gotta be joking bub..." Role Abilities Berserker's powers are the result of both his mutant genetics and artificial enhancements * Berserker's most notable weapons are his three claws made of dense bone that are housed in each of his forearms and unsheathed from his knuckles. Coated with adamantium, they are sharp enough to slice through nearly anything with relative ease. * He possesses the power of regeneration, or a Healing Factor as it is called in is world. He can heal from most injuries within moments, even when stripped down to his bare skeleton. He is also resistant to fatigue and contaminants. He has developed a reputation for being notoriously hard to kill, in large part because of this Healing Factor and indestructible bones. * Berserker possesses extraordinarily keen senses. He can determine familiar scents in the air from only a few sniffs and detect others even while blindfolded or in total darkness. * His strength, agility and endurance are much greater than an ordinary human. His stamina lets him exert himself for several days on end due to his fatigue resistance. * He is resistant to mental attacks, able to resist telepathy from Professor X when he realized it. * He has his entire skeleton coated in adamantium, a metal alloy with a high density and rigid molecular structure that is nigh-indestructible, to the point that even some of the strongest beings of his world such as Thor and the Hulk can barely dent it. In addition to his mutant powers and adamantium skeleton, Berserker is a master of martial arts. Having honed his fighting prowess though out his century of life, he is skilled enough to go head-to-head with even the best fighters in the world. References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolverine_(character) Category:Servants Category:Berserker-class Servants Category:Eesdeseseserd